


Oko cyklonu

by Bakanika



Series: Używki i inne rozrywki [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cigars, Drinking, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakanika/pseuds/Bakanika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisza przed burzą albo spokój panujący w oku cyklonu. Pierwszy w serii krótkich tekstów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oko cyklonu

**Author's Note:**

> Oczywiście wszystko należy do pani J. K. R.

Pokój przesiąknięty jest zapachem dymu i wilgoci. Polana w kominku żarzą się delikatnie, czerwono-złoty blask zalewa niewielką przestrzeń przed paleniskiem, oświetlając zaledwie czubki palców bosych stóp mężczyzny siedzącego w fotelu. Obok fotela, na blacie tekowego stolika stoi butelka, jej bursztynowa zawartość zdaje się przyciągać nikłe światło żaru. Obok w połowie pełna popielniczka i mokre kółka, znaczące miejsca po szklance.

Mężczyzna pali cygaro i pije whiskey. Głowę ma odrzuconą do tyłu na oparcie fotela. Lewą rękę trzyma na ramieniu fotela, w dłoni ściska szklankę z alkoholem, z której popija od czasu do czasu. Pomiędzy szczupłymi, niemal kościstymi palcami prawej trzyma wpół wypalone cygaro, jego żarzący się koniec migoce w mroku za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna podnosi dłoń do wąskich ust, aby się zaciągnąć.

Jego postać ginie w cieniu. Skrzy się napój w szklance, jarzy końcówka cygara, czasem światło zatańczy w czarnych jak noc źrenicach.

Żądnych zbędnych dźwięków. Czasem strzeli dopalające się drewno, czasem zadzwonią o szkło paznokcie. Czas wyznacza spokojny oddech mężczyzny.

Mężczyznę przeszywa dreszcz. Odstawia szklankę, masując ramię. Niedopałek cygara ląduje w kominku.

„Lumos"

W zalanej magicznym światłem komnacie ciemnowłosy mężczyzna z ciężkim westchnieniem wsuwa na nogi buty, wyciąga z szafy czarny płaszcz i maskę, którą chowa w fałdach szaty.

Ostatni łyk alkoholu. Trzask zamykanych drzwi. Ciemność otula komnatę.

Nie ma nikogo, kto by się zastanawiał, czy mężczyzna wróci dopić swoją whisky, w której odbija się dogasający żar z kominka


End file.
